L'amour n'a pas de prix
by yami ni hikari
Summary: Peut-on vraiment tout acheter ? Relena va vite comprendre que non. Yaoi, lemon (HeeroxDuo)


****

Base : Gundam wing  
  
**Genre :** yaoi, lemon  
  
**Couple :** 1+2+1 et R+1  
  
**Notes :** Les persos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. Je remercie Daomi de m'avoir donné quelques idées.

****

  
L'amour n'a pas de prix  
  
Par Cora

****

  
La guerre est finie, nous sommes enfin libre d'agir comme on le désir. Quatre et Trowa se sont déclarés leur amour et Wufei est parti vivre avec Sally. Il ne reste plus que moi et mon soldat parfait et j'ai décidé de lui avouer mes sentiments.  
  
"Heero."  
  
"Oui ?"  
  
C'est vrai, je vous ai pas dit, il s'est décongelé.  
  
"Voilà, je t'…"  
  
Mais je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que Relena lui saute au cou.  
  
"Heero, tu m'as manqué." Dit-elle, puis elle me regarde " Désolée Duo, je ne t'avais pas vu."  
  
"Bonjour." Lui dis-je.  
  
"On va au cinéma." Propose-t-elle à Heero.  
  
"Non." Répondis-je à sa place. "Il m'a promis de venir à la plage avec moi. N'est-ce pas Heero ?"  
  
"Oui." Me dit-il.  
  
"D'accord je vous laisse." Mais tu ne l'auras pas, pensa-t-elle.  
  
Quand elle fut partie, je demandais.  
  
"Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas d'arrêter de te coller ?"  
  
"Ca te dérange on dirait."  
  
"Oui."  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu devais me dire tout à l'heure ?"  
  
"Que je t'…"  
  
"Que tu ?"  
  
"Je t'aime." Dis-je d'une petite voix.  
  
"Moi aussi Duo."  
  
"Quoi ?"  
  
"Oui je t'aime Duo Maxwell."  
  
"Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais dit ?"  
  
"Pour la même raison que toi, j'avais peur que tu me repousses."  
  
Je m'approche de lui et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, il entrouvre ses lèvres et ma langue s'y faufile. Nos langues jouent ensembles. On se sépare un peu essoufflés.  
  
"Je t'aime Hee-chan."  
  
"Moi aussi je t'aime Duo."  
  
"Pour toujours ?" Demandais-je.  
  
"Pour toujours."  
  
Derrière un arbre Relena avait assisté à toute la scène. Non Duo, Heero est à moi, tu ne l'auras pas, pensa-t-elle. Elle se dirigea vers sa voiture qui l'attendait.   
  
Pendant ce temps Heero et Duo étaient partis à la plage. Duo se baignait et Heero le regardait s'amuser comme un enfant.  
  
"Duo." M'appela mon soldat parfait.  
  
"Quoi ?" Demandais-je.  
  
"Viens, il faut que l'on rentre."  
  
"Ok, j'arrive."  
  
Je le rejoins sur la plage et on rentre à la maison.  
  
"Pourquoi tu voulais que l'on rentre ?" Demandais-je.  
  
"Relena nous suit depuis tout à l'heure."  
  
"Mais pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas d'aller se faire voir. Je commence à en avoir marre." Hurlais-je.  
  
Je sens Heero me prendre dans ses bras et il me berce tout doucement.  
  
"Je suis désolé Duo, mais j'ai peur qu'elle s'en prenne à toi pour se venger."  
  
"Tu oublies que moi aussi j'ai été un soldat."  
  
"Non je ne l'oublie pas mais…"  
  
Il n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que nous entendons le bruit d'une vitre brisée et je vois une grenade qui va explosée.  
  
"Attention Heero."  
  
Je me mets au-dessus de lui et je sens une terrible douleur qui me traverse tout le corps.  
  
"Duo réponds-moi."  
  
J'entends Heero qui me parle et j'ouvre péniblement les yeux et je vois son visage inondé de larmes.  
  
"Heero." Murmurais-je.  
  
"Tu es enfin réveillé."  
  
"J'ai mal."  
  
"Je sais mais il n y a pas d'hôpital ici et le plus proche est à des kilomètres d'ici."  
  
"Je peux le sauver si tu veux."  
  
"Relena mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?" Demanda Heero.  
  
"Moi, je viens t'aider."  
  
"Je parie que c'est toi qui as lancé cette grenade."  
  
"Effectivement c'est moi."  
  
"Je vais te tuer."  
  
"Si tu me tues, qui va s'occuper de Duo ?"  
  
"Qu est-ce que tu veux ?"  
  
"Ce que je veux, c'est que si je le fais soigner, tu devras rester avec moi toute ta vie."  
  
"Non Heero ne fais pas ça." Le suppliais-je.  
  
"Shut Duo."  
  
"Alors, ta réponse Heero ?"  
  
"C'est d'accord."  
  
"Non ne fais pas ça." Dis-je.  
  
"Ne t'inquiète pas Duo." Puis le plus doucement possible pour ne pas que Relena entende. "Fais-moi confiance Duo, je t'aime, n'en doute jamais."  
  
"Moi aussi je t'aime mais je ne veux pas que tu ailles avec…"  
  
Je me mets à tousser et à cracher du sang à cause de ma blessure.  
  
"C'est bon Relena, mais tu devrais te dépêcher parce que si Duo meurt notre accord sera rompu." Dit Heero en me tenant dans ses bras.  
  
Elle prend son téléphone et dit :  
  
"Amenez une ambulance et vite."  
  
Un petit moment passe et des infirmiers arrivent et me séparent de mon amour et je le vois qui me fait un petit sourire. Relena s'avance vers moi et me dit :  
  
"Tu vois Duo, j'ai gagné, il est à moi."  
  
"Relena l'amour ne s'achète pas."  
  
Elle s'éloigne de moi et se dirige vers Heero et l'embrasse. Il répond à ce baiser mais je lui fais confiance, je sais que c'est pour mon bien.

***

Cela fait une semaine que je suis à l'hôpital sans nouvelles d'Heero et je commence à me demander si je vais le revoir. On m'a dit que je pourrais sortir dans deux jours.  
  
Pendant ce temps, sur la plage, Heero est obligé de faire tous les caprices de Relena.  
  
"Tu peux me masser le dos." Demande-t-elle.  
  
Heero s'exécute et commence à lui masser les épaules tout doucement d'abord puis de plus en plus fort.  
  
"Arrête, tu me fais mal."  
  
"Désolé." Répondit Heero d'un air moqueur.  
  
"Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'aimer ?"  
  
"Parce que c'est Duo que j'aime et comme il te l'a dit, l'amour ne s'achète pas"  
  
"Tu sais que je peux le faire tuer quand je veux si tu ne m'obéis pas."  
  
"…"  
  
"Je vois. Tu peux partir."  
  
"Quoi ?"  
  
"Tu peux aller le rejoindre."  
  
"Pourquoi tu fais ça ?"  
  
"Parce que je commence à comprendre que même si je t'offrais tout ce que tu voudrais, tu n'oublieras jamais Duo."  
  
"Merci Relena."  
  
"Ma voiture t'attend, elle va te conduire à l'endroit où es Duo."  
  
Il se dirige vers la voiture et entend une détonation et un corps qui tombe.  
  
"Adieu Relena."

***

Je suis enfin sorti de cet hôpital et j'entends quelqu'un crier mon nom. Je me retourne et je vois mon Hee-chan, je cours vers lui et saute dans ses bras.  
  
"Tu m'as manqué Duo."  
  
"Toi aussi tu m'as manqué tellement." Dis-je en pleurant.  
  
"Shut, c'est fini, je suis là maintenant."  
  
"Pour toujours ?"  
  
"Pour toujours, je te le promets."  
  
"Mais Relena."  
  
"Elle est morte."  
  
"Tu l'as tuée ?"  
  
"Non elle s'est suicidée."  
  
"Pourquoi elle a fait ça ?"  
  
"Parce qu'elle a compris que tout ne s'achetait pas."  
  
"Si on rentrait Heero. On a beaucoup de choses à rattraper."  
  
Il me signe de la tête. Nous montons dans la voiture de Relena et on se dirige vers notre appartement. Une fois à l'intérieur on se dirige vers la chambre et me pousse doucement sur le lit.  
  
Heero va chercher quelque chose dans la salle de bain et revient avec un tube de lubrifiant, il le pose sur la table de nuit. Il reprend possession de mes lèvres et laisse glisser ses mains sur mon corps. Il descend ses mains et les place sous mon tee-shirt. Pour lui faciliter la tâche, j'enlève mon tee-shirt et le sien avec. Je souris en le voyant rougir et c'est à mon tour de prendre possession de ses lèvres, elles sont douces.  
  
Doucement je lui embrasse le cou puis descends vers ses tétons déjà durcis par le plaisir. J'en prends un et commence à le lécher et puis le mordre. Je continue ma petite exploration de ce corps parfait, mais je ne peux pas aller plus loin à cause de son jeans que j'enlève immédiatement, suivit du mien. Il rougit encore plus et je rigole.  
  
"Pourquoi tu rigoles ?" Demande-t-il.  
  
"Parce que j'aime bien quand tu rougis."  
  
Il rougit encore plus et je me décide à passer à l'attaque. Je prends son sexe dans ma bouche et commence des va-et-vient tout doucement, très doucement.  
  
"Duo, je t'en prie."  
  
J'accélère le rythme et ses jambes suivent le même rythme. Je sens qui l'est au bord de l'extase et j'arrête.  
  
"Pourquoi tu arrêtes ?"  
  
"Je n'ai pas envie que cela s'arrête maintenant, cela fait des années que je rêve de ce moment, je veux qu'il dure."  
  
"Tu as raison. Maintenant c'est mon tour."  
  
Heero me renverse et se couche sur moi et m'embrasse et sa main caresse mon membre gonflé par le désir. Je suis le rythme. Il descend et il s'en empare. Il commence des va-et-vient, doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite. Je n'en peu plus, je suis au bord de l'extase. Il s'arrête et prend le tube qu'il a posé sur la table, en met sur ses doigts et commence à me pénétrer. J'essaye de me détendre, je sens un deuxième puis un troisième doigts. Il commence à les bouger et la douleur fait place au plaisir. Il les retire et m'embrasse et dit :  
  
"Tu risques d'avoir un peu mal."  
  
"Je sais mais j'ai confiance en toi."  
  
Il me sourit et tout doucement me pénètre, j'ai mal et il se retire.  
  
"Je te fais mal ?"  
  
"Ce n'est rien, continue."  
  
Il recommence. Il commence à bouger lentement et puis de plus en plus vite. Il prend mon sexe et fait le même mouvement et je me libère suivit de très près par mon amour. Il se retire et je me blottis contre lui. Nous nous endormons heureux.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard je me réveille, je suis toujours dans les bras de mon Hee-chan. Il doit sentir que je l'observe et ouvre les yeux.  
  
"Bien dormi ?" Me demande-t-il.  
  
"Oui et toi ?  
  
"Très bien."  
  
Il m'embrasse et me serre dans ses bras.  
  
"J'ai envie que le temps s'arrête." Dis-je.  
  
"Moi aussi."  
  
Je suis bien dans ses bras, je l'aime, il m'aime. Nous sommes enfin heureux et nous le serons pour longtemps.

****

Fin

Voilà nous espérons que cette fic vous a plu.  
  
Reviews please  
  
@+  
  
Cora


End file.
